Trolled
by redsandman99
Summary: Chris Jericho goes to confront CM Punk after his promo on Raw. It doesn't go exactly how he planned it to.


"Where is he?" Chris asked the moment he got backstage. His narrowed eyes looked all around for his ex-lover who had just come back here moments before him but he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" he asked again, yelling the question this time. "Where is he? Where did he go?" He grabbed the nearest stagehand and manhandled him, looking at him like he was the one hiding Punk. "Where the FUCK did he go?"

"I don't know!" the guy said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I didn't see!"

Chris growled in frustration and pushed the man away so he could continue his search. It irritated him how Phil could just seemingly vanish into thin air. It was one of the many things about the younger man that irritated him. The list could just go on and on and on. The way he talked, the way he dressed, the way he grinded his teeth in his sleep, the way he clicked his nails ON PURPOSE even after you asked him to stop it…these were among many things about Phil Brooks that drove him insane. Right now though, his disappearing act was topping the list. Chris wanted to strangle the hell out of him. How dare he come out to the ring and just turn his back on him without saying a word. How fucking dare he. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted to kill him. That had been my time and not only had he interrupted me, he wouldn't even face me and admit to ripping me off. That was the real kicker. I called him out and he…well he trolled me. And it left one hell of a shitty taste in my mouth.

"PUNK!" I stormed down the hallways, pounding on doors like a madman. "PUNK!" I pounded on another door and Beth Phoenix threw the door open, glaring daggers at me. "Where's Punk?" I asked her.

"Why would I know?" she asked. "I've been getting ready for my match. It's not my job to babysit him." She eyed me up and down, a little smirk crossing her face. "Jesus Chris, look at you."

"What?" I snapped. I did not like the way she was looking at me. I wanted to wipe the look off her face but I just clenched my fists and resisted the urge. I couldn't do anything to her. She was a woman…a woman that could probably beat half the locker room's ass but a woman none the less.

"I've never seen you this worked up over one guy," she replied. Her smirk was not only getting bigger but she was starting to laugh as well. "I mean I know he's good at being an annoying little shit-"

"YOU would," Chris said, referencing her recently failed relationship with Phil.

"-but I've never seen someone who's let him get to them like YOU have," she finished. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him what almost seemed like a sympathetic look. "Take it from me: you really REALLY need to go cool down for awhile. If he sees how much he's got you riled up it's only going to encourage him."

I knew she was right. I really did. But I still sneered at her and jerked my shoulder out of her grip. "I didn't ask you for advice sweetheart."

Her gaze hardened and without warning she shoved me back by my chest and slammed the door shut. I blinked, completely irritated with her now but I shrugged it off and resumed my search for Phil. Dealing with him was more important than dealing with Beth Phoenix. "PUNK!" I went down the hallway, turning right and going into catering. I didn't see him there but I did see Daniel Bryan and AJ sitting there talking to each other. "Where's Punk?" I asked them, not giving a shit if I was interrupting. "Where is he where did he go?"

They both looked up at me though their gaze quickly drifted around me. "Ummm he's right-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE CHRISTOPHER!" Phil yelled in my ear before AJ could finish her sentence.

I jumped about a foot in the air and spun around, coming face to face with the now smirking Phil. He still had on his new t-shirt with his wrestling trunks underneath, though now he wasn't carrying around his title belt. He looked really good…no NO that could NOT be my first observation. I could NOT begin to go down that road. It was hard not to though. I wasn't overly crazy about the short hair on him; I had always liked the longer hair on him. Though at least he didn't have that beard anymore. That had made him look way too much like Charles Manson, which was just not an attractive look. Add in the chest hair he was rocking and it was just a mess of a look.

"You know, I have to tell you that I like this Lite Bright jacket you've got going on here," he said, poking at said jacket for his own amusement. "I thought it was completely over the top at first but it works for you. I mean, if you can rock sparkly vests-"

"Quit touching," I growled, slapping his hand away and glaring daggers at him.

"Oh what? I'm not good enough to touch the great Chris Jericho's coat?" His voice was filled with sarcasm and his eyes narrowed at me. "Is that it? Tell me Chris, are you going to take credit for inventing sparkling jackets?"

"Well you know, nobody else goes around wearing those…" Daniel had to point out. That resulted in both Phil and I glaring at him for butting in and he rolled his eyes before grabbing AJ's hand and bailing.

"This isn't about my jacket," I said, slapping Phil's hand again as he tried to touch it once more. "This is about-"

"Everyone ripping you off," he said, interrupting me once again. He always interrupted me I couldn't stand it. Disrespectful bastard. He used to be slightly better than he is now…or at least around me he was. The guy I started seeing when I returned to the company in late 2007 paled in comparison to who he was now. He was more disrespectful, more irritating and more of an asshole. He was the opposite of wine; he got worse with age. "Look, I admit that you had a point with Miz but Kofi copying your high flying style? And Dolph coming out to the ring with Vickie is a copy of your short term partnership with Stephanie McMahon?" He fiddled with my jacket again just to irritate me. "I think your time away has caused you to lose your head. Maybe it's all that loud music you and the rest of Fozzy plays. Or maybe you danced your brain cells away on Dancing With the Stars."

"There's nothing wrong with my brain," I said, slapping his hand away yet again. "You know what? Forget what I said about everyone else. Let's talk about YOU." I poked my finger on his chest. "You are the biggest offender of them all." I poked his chest again and got right in his face. "You think you're such hot stuff because the internet geeks jizz themselves over you? You think you're such hot stuff because maybe Vince and Hunter are starting to realize Cena is getting a bit stale so they stick you with the title and parade it around as change?"

"Actually I think I'm hot shit because I'm the best in the world but whatever." He shrugged his shoulders. "Look, dude, I'm not the only one who says I'm it." He pointed to the direction that Bryan and AJ went off in. "Bryan's been touted as that for years. Austin Aries has been called that in TNA. Are you calling them out and saying they're copying you? No? Just me then?"

"Like I said, you're the biggest offender," I said, getting in his face even more. We were practically nose to nose, our mouths almost touching. Most normal people would jerk back or push me away but he was making no move to do that. Both of us were breathing heavy without realizing that we were doing it. It had been a long time since the two of us had been this close. We had stopped seeing each other about a couple of months before I left the company. Our personalities had clashed too much to make for a very stable relationship. There was still a fire between us though. We could feel it right here, right now. The spark was still there, waiting to be lit.

"Well what are you going to do about it then?" He was challenging me. He was fucking challenging me and I balled up my fist, ready to just hit him. Before I could raise it and do it though, he closed the distance between us and kissed me hard. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to push him away but he refused to budge. He just kissed me harder, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I finally just gave in, pulling him closer to me and kissing him back. We stood there for what felt like forever, mouths locked together and my hands wandering down the body I had grown to know so well. God how I missed this. I hated to admit it but I had truly missed this. As irritating as he was, I craved his touch and taste something fierce.

Then, as suddenly as he had kissed me, he broke it. I panted for breath and stared at him, watching the smirk cross his face. And then, just like he did earlier, he turned his back on me and walked away. Just walked off like nothing had happened. My eyes narrowed and I scowled. That son of a bitch just trolled me-_again_.

I was going to kill him.


End file.
